Storm Demons
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi is a young Sky Knight that dreams to become helpful to Terra Atmosia. When he meets with Yami and the Storm Demons crew that survived the previous battle, he and his squadron becomes part of the age old battle between the Storm Demons and Cyclonia.
1. Flight in the Skies

Zypher: Well, I'm here with another story and this is based off a new show that I started watching last week that just screamed make a story with the plot. Of coruse, I won't know much more about the show until June 4 (which happens to also be Yugi's birthday) so I'm just going to go own with my own plot until I see more of it. For those that are wondering, the show I'm talking about is the new one called Storm Hawks which is almost like Dragon Booster (I mean seriously, the art style is the same so maybe the creator of Dragon Booster is the same for Storm Hawks). Anywho, for those that seen it, you'll know a little about what's going on and this plot is set before the Aurora Stone was destroyed. If not, you may want to hunt for it and watch it. Now, for your interest, here's my newest story, Storm Demons.

Summary: Terra Atmosia is the most peaceful place in all of Atmos. Of course, they have their fair share of trouble with Terra Cyclonia and their gruesome deed to destroy all of Atmos and bring Cyclonia to ultimate power. After the betrayal of the Red Eagles, they called for another squadron, one that wasn't defeated yet by the Talons, one that was skilled, one that the minor squadron, the Dream Angels, admired greatly.

Cyclonia was in for a tough new enemy, and their squadron name are the Storm Demons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Storm Hawks. They all belong to their rightful creators.

-

Storm Demons

Chapter 1

-

Yugi and his friends all sat upon the stairs of the Sky Knight Council building, waiting for their friends who created their team based off one of the greatest Sky Knight squadrons in all of Atmos before their downfall from the Talons. Aerrow and his team were on their way and Yugi was happy to be able to see them again. Aerrow and Yugi were great friends and both respected their squadron that brought them to be who they were today. Yugi's favorite was the Storm Demons, a sqaudron known to have worked alongside the Storm Hawks, hence their name. They were said to have been in the ultimate battle against Cyclonia and the Talons and although many have fallen against Dark Ace and his crew, they were the only ones to have escaped. Their legacy still lives on as the protectors of the Aurora Stone and Terra Atmosia.

Of course, it was rare enough to see them but Yugi and his friends always waited for the chance when they would see them face to face, even more so to see them in combat.

"Hey, Yugi!" A voice called and he along with his friends looked up to see Aerrow and his group on their vehicles speeding up to them before stopping. "Hey, Aerrow." Yugi greeted as he stood, giving their friendly team greeting, a shake with grips at the wrists instead of the usual handshake. "So, how have you been?" he asked as the two teams started to walk off from the council building. "Not much, just doing the usual aerial training and hoping to get a glimpse of the Storm Demons making rounds around Atmosia." Yugi replied.

Aerrow smiled brightly. "Man, Yugi. You're lucky that you could respect a squadron that survived that battle." Aerrow spoke and Diamond laughed from behind them. She was the Dream Angels' main navigator and second pilot of their main airship, the Sky Wing. "Don't be so down, Aerrow. I hear that the Storm Hawks fought valiantly in that battle. You should feel honored to be taking up their legacy." she spoke and he nodded. "Yeah, you do have a point there." he said, smiling to her.

"Yeah! And one day, we'll be recognized juat as great as them and the Strom Demons!" Jou called. He was the Dream Angels' sniper and he was good at it. He was a sharpshooter and when his friends are in danger, he doesn't relent on his attacks. Ryou chuckled softly, talking quietly with the ever fidgeting Stork. He was the Dream Angels' main pilot of the Sky Wing airship. Malik was the weapons specialist of the group while Kaiser was the heavy artillery. The last member of the Dream Angels was Topaz and he was the crystal expert, knowing every effect of every crystal known in Atmos and how powerful they were. Of course, the most powerful, not including the Aurora Stone which was the most powerful crystal in all of Atmos, were hard to claim but in any way possible, he'll known of them.

"So, what should we do today?" Piper asked, looking to the two squadrons. "How about we do a little game of aerial tag. It can help us with maneuvers." Aerrow suggested and they all agreed before they left for their respective airships and were off into the vast blue sky that wasn't the limit to their fun they could have.

-

Not far away from Terra Atmosia was a dark black airship makings its way towards the aerial city. On the hull was the insignia of the Storm Demons which was painted a dark red and depicted a demon dragon face holding a gem within its mouth with an 11 edge cut. Within the airship was the Storm Demons crew. The leader and one of the most skilled Sky Knights, Yami Moriaran. But what made him a unique Sky Knight was that he didn't use an Air Skimmer, one of the many vehicles of the Sky Knights. Instead, he puts his skills with riding upon the back of his close friend, Aqua.

Aqua was known to be another Sky Knight but he was greatly admired for his skill to outmaneuver even the best model of Air Skimmers in all of Atmos. The rest of the crew consisted of Bakura, heavy artillery specialist and known to be a little forceful on the battlefield, Crimson, crystal expert and right hand man to Bakura on the battlefield, Ruby, main pilot of Stealth Shadows, Toben, secondary pilot but he never gets that privilege unless Ruby was extremely busy, Marik, navigator and battle tatics major and last, Seto, the weapon specialist and known to create even weapons not know to Atmos and even harder to counter. He also fitted Aqua with equipment that let him hold on to projectiles that Yami could launch without hindering him of the burden.

"So, why exactly are we heading back to Atmosia? There's nothing there to do and there hasn't been word of Cyclonis trying to make another grab at the Aurora Stone." Bakura spoke examining one of the missiles that contained a hefty amount of blizzard crystals.

"We need more equipment and Marik needs to fix his Air Skimmer." Yami replied, sharpening the blade of one of his twin scimitars that were powered by the extremely rare black firebolt crystal. He took a glance over to the brooding navigator and smirked. "Now you see what happens when you try to do tricks in the Wastelands?"

He sent a glare his way and stared out the window. "Don't rub it in." he muttered as he glanced out the window before seeing something in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" he questioned, pointing in said direction. The others walked over as Ruby continued to pilot the airship back to Atmosia. Seto brought out some binoculars and took a look. "Looks like we have some minors out testing their maneuvers." he spoke before handing them to Bakura when he asked for them. He looked mildly interested untill he spotted one that attracted his attention greatly. "Indeed they are minors but they look skilled enough to be their own squadron."

Yami took the binoculars from him and looked as well, also claiming some interest in one of the minors skimming the skies without a care in the world. "Indeed they could."

-

Yugi laughed heartily as he and Aerrow gave chase behind Jou. Diamond and Stork watched the two squadrons play their game, keeping a close eye to make sure there wasn't any surprise attack from the Talons. "You can't catch me!" Jou called, looking behind him. "We'll see about that one, Jou!" Aerrow responded as he started to take a nosedive into the lower clouds that covered the Wastelands from view.

"And there goes Aerrow with one of his tricks again." Finn spoke as he swooped down out of nowhere, tagging Jou before levelling out. Jou mumbled at being tagged befure turning his Air Skimmer and started after Junko who yelped before trying to outmaneuver the speedy sniper but knew he couldn't do so with such heavy armor on his Air Skimmer.

Aerrow gave a cry of joy as he shot out from the clouds again, Radarr giving a chatter as he looked to Aerrow as the young boy started after Finn. They were still completely unaware that they were being watched as they continued their game.

-

"Maybe we should go out and see exactly how good their are at maneuvers." Bakura finally said as he looked to the rest of the crew. "Hey! No fair! I want to come too!" Marik growled as he looked to them. "Too bad. That's what happen when you do stupid things. You miss out on something great. But don't worry, they may be hope for you." Toben said with a snicker and he and the others, excluding Ruby since he was still steering the ship, headed down into the loading bay and mounted their Air Skimmers, Yami setting Aqua's gear before mounting his back.

"Alright, opening up the port. Don't take forever out there since where getting close to Atmosia." Ruby's voice sounded over the com.

"We won't take long. I'll make sure to get them back here before you get close to Atmosia." Yami replied as the port opened and they drove off, skimmers shifting from motorcycles to bi-winged flyers, Aqua snapping out both his wings and the second set, usually holding his weaponry in battle, open and were on a one way course towards the group.

-

Diamond relaxed in a seat, the Sky Wing in hover mode as she watched the group play. Stork was just minding his business when he got something on radar and looked to it, seeing seven markers on screen. He quickly connected to Diamond and told her of the incoming group. She sat up quickly when she heard this and started contacting her crew while Stork did the same.

After getting the message, they started back for their respective airships. Yugi took a glance back to see the incoming group before stopping. "Wait, guys! It isn't an enemy!" he called and they started making a slow stop to look to him. "Then what is it? Can you see from there, Yugi?!" Aerrow called. Yugi squinted before seeing black scales gleaing in the bright sunlight and gasped.

"It's...It's..." he stuttered and Ryou came over to his side on his heliscooter. "What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked softly and Yugi only pointed at the advancing group. Ryou took a glance and gasped. "You guys! It's the Storm Demons! The Storm Demons squadron is coming this way!" Ryou yelled and they gaped. "You got to be kidding!? Why would they come this way?! Especially at this very time and place!" Jou exclaimed. "What should we do then?" Junko questioned as he looked to the others.

"I guess we'll be meeting with them. This is a very high honor to actually meet the Storm Demons face to face." Yugi gave a happy sigh. "I feel so lucky right now." The others nodded and soon, the Storm Demons squadron came to a stop before them. Yami, at the head of the group, looked to them before training his gaze to Yugi who lowered his head. "So, what are you minors do out here? Don't you know its dangerous with no word of Cyclonia making a surprise attack?" Yami spoke and Aerrow gave a chuckle. "Don't worry about that. We can handle Dark Ace and his crew." he said smugly and Bakura laughed.

"You really think so? Dark Ace is tougher than the lot of you and could take you out without breaking a sweat." he spoke before bring nudged by Crimson. "Quiet, Bakura." he hissed. "He is right, though. As much as I hate to admit it." Yami murmured.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves." Yugi whispered and Yami looked to the young Sky Knight, stunned silent but the amazingly sweet voice the boy possessed. "I'm not so sure on that but to test if you can at least outmaneuver Dark Ace, which is a feat in its own, let's play a little game. One of us against one of you. I choose myself." Yami finally spoke after a brief silence and tore his eyes from Yugi to look to the rest of the group.

"So, who are you choosing?"

They looked to one another before Aerrow spoke up. "I vote on Yugi." he said. "Why, Aerrow? A challenge like this you surely wouldn't put aside. Especially since it's up against the leader of the Storm Demons, one of the best squadrons in Atmos." Piper said.

"I know but Yugi admired this group longer than I have. My admiration is still towards the Storm Hawks and I hope to continue their legacy even if I am young." Aerrow replied and Seto looked to him before seeing the insignia of the Storm Hawks on his and his crew's skimmers. "So, you're the ones that took place of the previous Storm Hawks." he whispered. He nodded. "And I won't tarnish the name either."

Bakura chuckled again. "We'll see how long that last." he spoke before being nudged by Crimson again. "Can't you keep your mouth shut just this once." he hissed and Bakura huffed. "Anyway, are you up to the challenge, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he looked to him. He was silent, looking to Yami and Aqua and knowing that even he may not be able to do so well against them, his eyes gave a detemined glint and nodded. "I'll accept your challenge." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Good." Aqua flew over to them and watched Yugi calmly. "From afar, we watched you play your game so we'll do the same. I'll give you a headstart but since you know me so well, you know just how fast my friend here can go. If not, you'll be in for a surprise. We'll go until we can see Terra Atmosia and if I can't catch you, then I'm sure that you can avoid Dark Ace long enough." Yami spoke and he nodded.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Then go." Yami called and Yugi was off with a quick boost. "He's fast." Toben spoke as he looked to Yami was was counting away silently in his head. "Yeah. He's the fastest one in our squadron. If we were ever in battle, I'm sure he could take out a few people before they could catch him." Malik spoke.

"Really now? Then let's just see how fast he is." Yami whispered as he looked down to Aqua. "Ready?" He smirked. "You know it." Yami nodded, adjusting the black goggles over his eyes. "Then let's go and catch him. You know the usual maneuver, Aqua."

"Gotcha."

To the Storm Hawks and Dreams Angels' surprise, Aqua dove head first towards the Wastelands, his own wings closed while the secondary wings with boosters shot him down. "He's crazy to be heading down there!" Kaiser exclaimed. "Hey, Aerrow does the same thing. Nothing new here." Finn spoke with a grin.

"Yeah. Besides, he likes to be known as a trick rider. If you think traversing through the Wastelands is bad, you should see what's he capable of in battle." Toben spoke.

-

Still making a beeline through the cloud that blocked the Wastelands from view, Aqua did a quick barrel roll before opening his wings again and was now flying at blinding speed. "So, what are your thoughts on the boy?" Aqua asked as they dodged the lava creatures that pop out from the river of lava flowing through the brimstone valley.

"He's looks like an interesting catch but I never saw that squad symbol before so he must truly be a minor but has good skill." Yami replied. "I agree." They flew through the valley for a while longer before Yami thought it was time and with a nudge, Aqua shot up through the clouds once more, now ready to truly start the game.

-

Yugi looked about, still skimming the skies at high speed just in case but was curious about where Yami was at the moment. _'Wonder where they could be right now?'_ he thought, seeing the beacon tower of Terra Atmosia that gleamed brightly with the Aurora Stone. He squeaked when something dark shot up right in front of his skimmer and made a quick stop before they could collide and looked up to see what it was. His eyes widened when he saw it was Yami and Aqua. _'They're really are good.'_ he thought.

Aqua flapped his wings twice before diving down toward Yugi. "Here I come, Yugi." Yami whispered. Yugi started off once more as he started for him, tossing another fuel crystal into his boosters but even that didn't relent the intensity of the chase. Yugi did whatever maneuvers he had to shake Yami off but he still kept up. Yugi turned to see them closing in and he quickly started a dive that Aqua followed. Hair whipped at his face as he gained closer and closer towards the thick clouds that covered the Wastelands. Aqua was close behind him, diving faster that he was even with the lightness of Yugi's Air Skimmer that made it capable of such fast movement at high speed.

Once close enough, Yugi saw from the corner of his eye Yami kneeling upon the riding gear on Aqua's back and looking to him with a smirk. "You're pretty good, Yugi, but you still have a long ways to go." he whispered as he reached out and gave a fleeting touch upon Yugi's arm before Aqua levelled out and shot up back into the rich blue skies, Yugi did the same only at a slower pace as he watched Yami and Aqua started back for the others. _'No wonder they're so good at fending off the Talons. With a person like Yami on their squad, they couldn't lose.'_ Yugi thought before he sped up to reach his friends and crew.

With the others, they saw Yami come back and he came to a stop before them. "So, did you catch him?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "But he is talented. He could become a great Skyknight." he praised. "He is a good Sky Knight. Maybe not at the level you are but good enough to get us out of tougher situations." Jou remarked. Yami glanced over at him and saw the same symbol on his skimmer that was on Yugi's.

"Speaking of which, what is the name of your squadron?"

"We'll, we're aren't really a squadron yet but we're known as the Dre-" Ryou started before he got a call and took it. "What is it, Diamond?" he asked.

"Stork and I are at Terra Atmosia with the pilot of Stealth Shadows. We left while you guys were still playing your game. We're talking right now while their navigator is buying parts but they'll be ready to leave soon so start making your way back." Diamond spoke and he nodded. "Alright, be there in a bit." he replied before lookign to Yami. "Sorry, but we need to get going. Once Yugi gets here..."

"There he is now!" Junko called as the dimunitive teen arrived. "There you are, Yugi. We need to get moving. Diamond and Stork are waiting for us back at Atmosia." Ryou said and he nodded before turning to Yami and his group. "Thanks for the run. It was really enjoyable and gave me a first look on what you're capable of. I'm happy to know that someone like you is protecting Terra Atmosia." he said, smiling. "No problem. It was nice meeting you all." Yami spoke. Yugi's smile brightened more before he nodded to his crew and they were off towards Atmosia along with Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks.

The Storm Demons watched them go before Bakura smirked at Yami. "So, faithful leader, geting the hots for the minor?" he questioned with a taunting tone. "Maybe." he whispered before getting a call from Ruby that he was already at Atmosia and they were off right behind them.

-

When they reached the city, their skimmers transformed into motorcycles and started for where the Stealth Shadows, Sky Wing and Condor landed. Diamond was still speaking quietly with Ruby when she saw them come and waved to them. They came to a stop and looked to him. "So, you must be the pilot for the Storm Demons." Yugi said.

Ruby turned to him and nodded. "Why, yes I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Yugi Motou. Sky Knight of the Dream Angels." he replied and Ruby nodded. "Nice to meet you." He then looked to the others and was particularly interested in Kaiser. He walked over to him. "And who are you?"

"Kaiser Kasiya. Heavy artillery specialist of the Dream Angels. What's your name?" he asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He spotted this and smirked. "Ruby Jewelstone, main pilot of the Stealth Shadows. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." he whispered. "Well, Yami and the Storm Demons shoudl be arriving soon, Ruby, so we'll be on our way." Yugi said, looking to Diamond and Stork before turning his gaze back to Ruby. "It's was really an honor to meet you all and maybe if we're lucky enough, we'll see you again." Ruby smiled and nodded. "But why don't you guys stay for a while longer. We could use the company and I'm sure Yami and the others will be interested in learning a bit about you." Ruby said, looking to Kaiser in particular as he spoke and the blush darkened.

Soon, the Storm Demons arrived and they skidded to a stop before the group, Aqua landing in front of them and Yami dismounted. "Marik back yet?" Yami asked. "No. He's still gathering parts but he should be back soon." Yami nodded and then looked down to Yugi. "So, do you want to spend the day with us until our friend gets back?"

"You sure? I don't want to impose on your time if you have something more important." Yugi spoke. "Nah. We have the time. Marik takes forever anyway." Bakura said nonchalantly. "Well, we can't get any luckier than this so why not." Yugi said with a nod from the others.

Yami smiled. "Great. Let's go and grab something to eat then. Marik can contact us when he's done." They nodded and they started for the local diner that was in Atmosia.

Yugi was as giddy as a kid in a candy store. He couldn't have wished for better luck. Not just to test his maneuver skills against Atmos top Sky Knight but also spend one day with the Storm Demons. This would be anyone's dream.

"Hey, runt!"

Until one of the worse squadrons that was an enemy to the Dream Angels appeared.

Three girls and one burly guy stood before them. "Oh, great." Diamond muttered as the crew of four started towards them. "What are you lowlifes up to?" The girl with short brown hair spoke before looking to the addition of their group and gasped. "It's the Storm Demons!" she exclaimed before glaring at Yugi. "What do you bunch of misfits think you're doing hanging around the best of the best!? Why don't you take your loser crew and go play your stupid games like the minors you are!" she hissed.

"You're a minor too, Masaki. Don't go saying all that crap when you can barely hold your own on the battle field. You always have to rely on your hardhitter to make up for the mistakes you make!" Diamond growled. The girl growled at her as well before huffing her disdain. "Either way, the Dream Angels are a bunch of losers and _shouldn't_ be hanging around the Storm Demons. So if I was you, which I'm glad I'm not, make like an egg and beat it!"

"We don't need to take this again! Come on, guys!" Diamond hissed before looking to Yami and the group sympathetically. "Sorry about this. We hoped to not encounter _her_ here but I guess we can't have too many miracles. If there's ever a spare chance we could see you again, maybe we can have the time to have lunch or something." she said and Yami nodded. Diamond sighed and sent one last glare to Anzu before she and the other left, Piper placing a hand on her shoulder as they headed back to their respective airships.

Soon, the Storm Demons saw the Condor and Sky Wing take off along with their crews. _'So, they're called the Dream Angels. Such a fitting name.'_ Yami thought before his attention was grabbed by Anzu. "So, you are the famous Storm Demons. I just simply love hearing everything about you guys. It's such a great privilege to see you here today." She gave a snort. "Sorry you have to waste your time with Yugi and his stupid crew."

"They're not stupid as far as I know. They're quite skilled and with enough training, can take on Dark Ace and the Talons." Yami spoke.

"Hah! They would get killed before they could even reach Dark Ace!" Anzu quipped before smiling. "So, instead of hanging out with those sad saps, why don't you join me and the rest of the Prissy Princesses for lunch, hm?"

Bakura laughed raucously. "Prissy Princesses?! What kind of squad name is that!? You're not even worthy of skimming the skies if you would name your team that!" he said, still laughing. "I agree. Let's just go and wait for Marik to get back and we'll check with the Sky Council before leaving." Ruby spoke and they nodded as they started walking off.

"See you later, princesses!" Crimson called with a laugh. Ushio grunted and looked to Anzu. "See, I told you that name was crap." he spoke.

"Shut up."

-

Ygui sighed as he gazed out the window of the Sky Wing, holding a deep anger for Anzu's disruption just when they could've been good friends with the Storm Demons. _'Well, it was nice while it lasted.'_ he thought. Kaiser walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Yugi. There may be a second chance that we'll see them again. You'll see."

"Kaiser, we were just lucky to see them today." Yugi whispered, turning to him. "They have a duty to do. No need to interfere. We had our fun but its time we leave them alone to do their work. They have to protect the Aurora Stone, you know." Kaiser sighed before patting his shoulder and leaving him to brood. "Damn that witch. She always makes things worse for us and she just had to come at the worse possible time." he mumbled.

-

Marik finally came back with parts and after making a quick check with the council for any news, they were out of Atmosia and into the skies back to their home which doubled as a base. Yami looked out into the blue sky, having a little hope to see the silver hull of the Sky Wing cruising the sky. Aqua came up beside him and sat in the other chair facing the window. "You want to see that boy again, don't you?" he asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes, I really do. Just by seeing him, I knew that there was a connection there. I don't know if he felt it but I sure have. We will see them again. I promise you that. We may become good friends, maybe even more."

"Well, Yami, let's see where the skies take us. If we meet them again, we'll take our acquaintance to friendship and if we're lucky enough, maybe to become even more than friends. let's just not rush it." Aqua spoke and Yami only nodded, mind filled with images of the quiet Sky Knight with amethyst eyes.

-

Zypher: And that's all for the first chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed this. And for those that haven't seen it, keep a lookout on Cartoon Network and you may be able to see it again. If you can't catch it, just watch the new one coming out on June 4th. If you need more info, you can always head to the main site which is I'll place it in my profile if it doesn't show up here. Honestly, I can see this becoming just like my Dragon Booster crossover just slightly but I'm going to have much more fun with this. Anyways, again, hoped you enjoyed and if I get enough love for this, you'll get another chapter.


	2. Protect the Aurora Stone

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter to Storm Demons. I thank those greatly who loved the story already so I won't be taking it down anytime soon. Anyways, I thank you all again and present to you the second chapter. Enjoy. 

-

Storm Demons

Chapter 2

-

Another day went by and both the Dream Angels and Storm Hawks were out in the skies again just to feel the breeze as their skimmers soared through the air. Yugi was still reminising the time that he was able to spend with Yami and the Storm Demons yesterday. _'I really wish we could meet them again but they have more important things than to worry about us.'_ he thought. Ryou came up beside him on his heliscooter."What's wrong, Yugi? Still bummed out about yesterday?"

He gave a small sigh. "A little. In my mind, I just really hope that we could get another chance to see them but I know that would never happen." Yugi said and Ryou smiled. "Yugi, don't be so down about something like that. I can bet that Yami could be thinking the same thing. It may be a really long shot but he may just like you, minor or not. Just keep hoping and I'm sure that you'll two will encounter one another in the skies again." Ryou spoke and Yugi looked to him before smiling. "Thanks, Ryou. You were always the one to give the best pep talks." he said and Ryou laughed.

"I guess I do." They both laughed before they continued to follow the others as the did various tricks on their skimmers.

-

The Stealth Shadows was just cruising through the sky, the Sky Knights within reminiscing of the day before where they were introduced for the first time with the Dream Angels and the new crew of the Storm Hawks. Marik walked over to Crimson and asked him about what happened yesterday.

"We just met with a new squadron that were actually pretty talented in speed and maneuvers. Haven't tested them in battle yet but even for minors, they seem like a good bunch. There was also a group of teens that were friends with them that took up the Storm Hawks name." Crimson explained. "Man, did I miss out on alot." Marik whispered before looking out the window of the Stealth Shadows. "So, are you guys planning to see them again or was it just a one time thing?"

"We'll probably see them again. I don't know how or when but I'm sure Yami won't lose sight of them after yesterday."

Marik nodded before leaving Crimson to his thoughts to work more on his air skimmer. _'That sphinx girl, I never did get her name. Hopefully soon, I will learn it.'_ he thought quietly before remembering that Ruby talked with her and got up to find the other to see if he ever learned her name.

-

"Hey! Dream Dunces!" A voice called and Kaiser groaned. "She just can't give us a break, can she?" They all murmured 'no' as Anzu and her squad made an appearance. "So, playing another one of your little games again? How many times do we need to say that playing games doesn't count as training?" Anzu spoke and the other two girls snickered. One was a busty blonde name Mai who was their battle tactician and navigator. She always came up with cheating maneuvers to defeat her opponents. Vivian was their sniper and crystal expert and was also a nasty cheater sometimes.

Anzu was the main Sky Knight but she was horrible at it and everyone knew when she starts getting into a situation that was too dangerous for her, she calls upon Ushio who was the heavy artillery and the pilot of their airship which isn't seen much due to the fact they always flying around in their Air Skimmers. Their girls wore matching outfits of pink and gold and Ushio just stuck with streets clothes, vowing to himself to never be seen riding around with girly colors on even if he was part of the team.

"How many times do we need to tell you we don't care about what you say? Can't you just go and bug someone else for once?" Aerrow spoke, emerald green eyes narrowed. Ocean blue eyes took a glance to him. "And why should I listen to the makeshift Storm Hawks? You lot are just as bad as them. You will never amount to the real Storm Hawks."

Topaz growled. "Now that was a low blow. Buzz off, Anzu. Unless you want to battle us just for rights on who does what. We win, you stop bugging us. You win, which I hope doesn't happen, we'll stop trying to get you to leave us alone."

She smirked. "Fine by me. Our squad against the Dream Dunces. And to add a little more to my wager, if we win, we want you to never see the Storm Demons ever again. No need for you to be taking all their attention once we start meeting them more often." The others spoke with one another before Jou turned to Yugi. "Well, are you going to accept that?" he asked.

Yugi was silent before he took a breath and looked to her, detemination gleaming. "Fine by me and if we win, we want _you_ to leave the Storm Demons alone." Anzu looked appalled before huffing, nodding. "Let's just see what happens." she spoke as Aerrow and his crew moved to board back onto the Condor as the air battle between Anzu's crew and Yugi's commenced.

-

Ruby got a message from their partial crew member, Keara, who said she was in their area and opened the hatch for her. She came in on her specially made skimmer. It was made of a special crystalline armor that was silver blue, making it nearly impossible to see in the sky. It also held a special ability which lets her transport vehicles such as skimmers and airships to a new location. When she landed, she climbed off her air skimmer and met up with Seto and Toben at the doors.

"It's been a while, Keara. What brings you out to find us?" Toben asked. "Did a little recon around Terra Cyclonia. Nothing's going on so far but I don't trust Cyclonis or Dark Ace. If I was you, I'll keep a guard over Atmosia." she spoke and he nodded as the both left up into the deck where the others were.

They were all quiet for the most part, speaking sparingly to Keara about what she was doing the last time they've seen her. They were interrupted as they saw a battle going on not far from them. "Looks like a battle's going on. Wonder who's fighting?" Bakura pondered as they watched the clashing squadrons. Yami spotted a gleam of silver from the Sky Wing airship and had a guess. He called for Aqua and told Ruby to open the hatch before they both left. "Where are you going?"

Yami didn't reply and Keara decided to follow him. Yami was setting Aqua's gear when Keara walked down. "So, why are you rushing out in such a hurry?" she asked. "We met a new team yesterday along with those that were taking over the name of Storm Hawks. I'm quite interested in the Sky Knight of the Dream Angels. This may give me a chance to examine his battling skill." Yami replied. "Oh? Never heard of them before. Are they a new squadron?"

"They are but not an official squadron. They're still minors but they possess great skill." he said and once the hatch was open, Aqua leapt out and Keara followed behind them.

-

In the battle, both teams were fighting fiercely. Jou was busy enough trying to keep Vivian from using any underhanded tatics to shoot Yugi out of the air. Yugi was currently locked with Anzu, his dagger glowing with hanzo energy as it clashed with Anzu's energy staff. "I'm not going to let you win!" she hissed as she swung at him again. "I like to see you try and win!" he growled, making another block before dashing off, missing a near hit by the club that glowed with the striker crystals that Ushio planted in his weapon.

"Sheesh, let both of the burly people of all the teams I know always stick a bunch of crystals into their weapons." Yugi muttered quietly to himself, remembering one day about hearing that Snipe, the heavy artillery user on the Cyclonian Talons, wielded a mace on a chain with ten firebolt crystals embedded into the ball.

Mai gave a cry as she was hit with a shot from Ryou, one of her wings on her skimmer becoming frozen solid. Malik was rushing in, catching the unaware blonde and clipped off the wing with his sword. Mai was still flying but now, she couldn't make many maneuvers without the chance of losing control. She glared up at the two and Malik only smirked as he went to help Jou fend off Vivian which was becoming quite the sniper battle.

Yami and Keara soon arrived and watched as the Dream Angels were getting the upper hand over Anzu's group. Mai was finally out of commision thanks to a Shock Lance, Kaiser's special attack from his handheld ballista which contained at least three striker crystals in three of the six notches that were on his weapon, when she was trying to go after Jou. Her parachute opened and she growled as she watched the remains of her skimmer fall into the Wastelands. She turned to look to Ushio. "You better retrieve that when we're done here!" she yelled and he snorted.

"Of course I will. I retrieve all of your disfigured shit everytime its destroyed and thrown into the Wastelands anyway." he grumbled as he went to attack Jou, clipping both of the right wings on Jou's skimmer and he was thrown off balance, casuing him to miss a shot and Vivian was able to get a hit in, freezing one of his boosters which caused him to lose altitude with one engine running and the other frozen. "Jou!" Yugi called, swerving out of the way of another attack from Anzu and smiled when he saw Junko and Finn diving down out of the Condor to help him before he could hit the Wastelands.

"So, its one for one but we have the greater advantage." Yugi said, looking to Anzu. "We'll see about that." she growled before looking around and spotted that Yami and another girl was watching them. "And looky here, we have guests." Yugi turned in the direction she was loking in and gasped to see Yami there. _'It's him. I never would've thought we would see any of the Storm Demons again.'_ Yugi thought. Anzu smirked, seeing he was distracted with the appearance of Yami and knew this was the best chance she had.

"Fairy Bolt!" she cried, shooting out a bolt of hanzo energy tinted pink and it connected with one of the boosters, causing it to short circuit but Yugi was still in their air, only loosing altitude slowly but surely. Yami's eyes narrowed at this and with a tap on Aqua's shoulder, he was off and Keara followed behind them. "So, may I ask what brought this battle up?" he questioned, looking to Yugi. "Just the usual. She bugs us and demands for a battle, sometimes we making the demand just to run her off, just to try and prove how strong she is." Jou spoke, watching from behind Junko as Ushio came back up with Mai sitting right behind him.

"I see." he whispered before looking to Anzu who was staring at him with love filled eyes and he shuddered. _'Another one.'_ Keara turned to Anzu as well and saw the look before turning back to Yami. "So, what should we do about her?" she asked. "Well, as long as she knows I would probably be around when Yugi and his friends are, she will use every chance to try and find me of they're around." Aqua heard this and got an idea.

"Well, since you are going for Yugi, and so will I for that matter, how about we do a little fake play. Keara can act as your girlfriend to keep Anzu off your tail and stop fighting Yugi and we can meet Yugi, get to know him a little better and then ask him out." he explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Yami?" Keara spoke quietly, looking to him. He thought about this before nodding, knowing that he would have to explain the situation to Yugi before he thinks that they were truly together and make him lose any possible chance of being with him.

"So, what bring you here, Yami?" Anzu asked sweetly. "I was just taking a flight with my girlfriend when we spotted you guys fighting and came to see who was winning. This gives me the perfect chance to see about the Dream Angels skills in battle." Yami spoke, shocking Anzu and made Yugi quite sad. _'I knew I never had a chance with him.'_ Yugi thought and seeing this, Ryou came over and patted his arm lightly in comfort. Keara saw how Yugi's emotions changed and knew that the boy liked Yami if not more than that. _'And I guess I'll be the one to bring the two, if not three with Aqua, of them together.'_ she thought.

Anzu sputtered in anger before glaring at Keara. "Who do you think you are?! You look like nothing more than a common minor to me! How dare you be Yami's girlfriend?!" she spat.

"First off, I'm not a minor. I'm a registered Sky Knight and partial member to the Storm Demons." Keara spoke, poiting to the insignia of the Storm Demons on the side of her skimmer which look like it was carved into the crystal which could leave people baffled to know whether she was on a squadron or not. "And second, what makes you think you're any better to have him as a boyfriend?"

"Cause I'm much better compared to these guys." she hissed, jerking a thumb in the direction of Yugi and his squad. Keara smirked. "I don't think so. Unlike you, they look pretty well balanced even with the extra members sent out to fight. And from what I can analyze, you guys look like the type that would use underhanded tatics to win your battles." she said and Anzu growled.

"You hit the nail right on the head. You don't know how bad we have it sometimes when she and her group of fools starts trying to pick us out one by one." Finn spoke. "I rest my case. So why don't you do us all a favor and go back to your ship, wherever it may be and leave these gusy alone." Anzu huffed before turning tail and flying off, being followed by Vivian and Ushio who was carrying Mai before she slapped him, telling him to go fetch her skimmer and he soon dived down into the Wastelands, grumbling to himself.

"Good riddance." Jou whispered before looking over to Keara who flew over to them and Yami who had Aqua fly over to Yugi's side. "So, you must be the Dream Angels." she said and he nodded. "Yep. Me and my buds here are all part of the team." he said, pointig to Ryou, Kaiser, Topaz, Malik and Yugi. "Our friend who's is piloting our airship is Diamond." he finished and Keara nodded.

Ryou backed off when Yami came over and Yugi looked up to him. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here but why don't we get your vehicles to your ship and maybe we can talk for a while and get to know each other a little better." Yami suggested.

"I-I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your time with your girlfriend." Yugi whispered. Aqua chuckled softly as he looked to him. "No need to worry, Yugi. She isn't really Yami's girlfriend. It's just a ruse to keep that Anzu girl from hounding him all over the place, especially if she suspects we show up whenever you guys are around." he explained.

Yugi's eyes widened at this but then he smiled. His skimmer gave a sputter and he looked down. "Better get back, then. Follow us." Yugi said before rounding up the others and they were off back towards the Sky Wing, Aerrow giving a call and declaring he was going to get Jou's ruined skimmer.

-

When Aerrow came in with Jou's skimmer, Malik started to work on it, glad that it wasn't totaled compared to Mai's. While he was doing that, Yugi, Diamond and Kaiser were speaking with Yami, Aqua and Keara.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Kaiser asked.

"It was at the final battle against the Talons and Cyclonia a few years back. Even though we lost many teams such as the previous Storm Hawks, we still held strong. But things started to get worse when Master Cyclonis made an appearance and started causing major damage to the group. It was Keara who save us before we could get destroyed completely." Yami explained.

"Wow. How did you do it, Keara?" Yugi asked, eyes shining with amazement as he listened to the story. "Well, my skimmer is a special type that no other has. It contains a special magical mechanism that can let me transport vehicles and even airships out of range. Then, when the Storm Demons were in that battle, I was a loner Sky Knight. I saw the battle going on around Cyclonia and knew something bad was going to happen.

"The cannons on the Stealth Shadows and the squadron's combined force couldn't take down Cyclonis so I came in, just before she could make a devastating blow and transported them and their ship back to Terra Atmosia. They were grateful for the help and asked me to become a member. I agreed but only when I'm needed greatly." Keara explained.

"That's so cool. It's too bad you couldn't have made it there before the Storm Hawks were defeated by Dark Ace." Kaiser spoke. "Yes, that was a tragic moment. If I knew ahead of time such a battle was going to come, I'll probably would've came to help."

And that's how they spent most of the day, Yami telling them about their first few days as an official squadron, the happy times he and his group had before the battle with Cyclonia and even the brotherly relationship they had with the previous Storm Hawks. Diamond arrived at Atmosia and made a call to Ruby and the Stealth Shadows to tell them where Yami and Keara were before standing and looking to the group who were linstening intently as Yami told them another story.

"Well, we're back in Atmosia, guys. Want to grab something to eat. This time, Anzu probably won't make an appearance with Mai's skimmer totaled. They'll be working on it all day with hand me down parts just to get it airborne again." she said and they nodded.

"I'll treat you all to lunch." Yami spoke as he stood. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Yami. We can pay for it." Yugi replied and he chuckled, stroking a cheek fondly. "I want to, especially for you." he whispered before he left out with the others. Diamond chuckled softly as she stood beside Yugi who had a deep red blush over his face.

"It seems he quite taken with you. Better not lose the chance, Yugi, or else you may never have another chance again." Yugi gasped and looked to her with wide eyes. "What should I do? I'm so new to this and I'm so shy around him. You have to help me, Diamond!"

"Calm down, Yugi. We'll all help. The worse thing is to make sure Anzu doesn't try anything to ruin your chances because all I know is that if see see Yami hanging out with you more than Keara, she will suspect that she was lied to and that Keara isn't really his girlfriend. If you three hang out with one another, you need to back off just a bit so she won't notice. Got it?" Yugi nodded and she smiled. "Don't worry yourself too much. I'm sure that one day, you two will be together. and I'm taking a guess that it's not only Yami who has an eye for you." she spoke before walking off.

"Really? Who's the other one?" Yugi asked but she only laughed to herself softly. "Diamond!? Come on! Tell me!" Yugi whined as he followed her out of the Sky Wing.

-

They went to the nearest restaurant and once they were given seats, the best ones in the house since they were with Yami, they made their orders and started to talk once again. "So, what brought together the Dream Angels?" Keara asked as she sipped her iced tea.

"Well, at first, it was just me. After hearing about the battle and the Storm Demons surviving it, I was inspired. My grandfather was a great Sky Knight in his time before he retired and he gave me his old air skimmer to work on. I met with Jou and Kaiser when I came here to Terra Atmosia to look at weaponry and crystals.

"I asked them if they were up to joining a crew and even though they were young, they were pretty good as a sniper and heavy arms so they became part of the team. After that, it was a few months with working on our skimmers when we spotted Diamond and Ryou in their airship trying to get away from Anzu and her crew. Then, it was only her, Mai and Vivian. With our combined strength, we drove her off but she vowed to become such a pain and thus is the reason why we always deal with her.

"After she took off, Ryou and Diamond joined the team and became real helpful. They even let me christen the airship with the name it has today. Our team was still forming and it was at least a good two years later before we met Malik and Topaz and then, after we were all together, we became the Dream Angels cause we all had a big dream and that was to one day become an official squadron." Yugi spoke.

"That was an interesting story. Sounds almost like how me and the other met before we became an official squadron." Yami said. Soon, their food came and they ate, talking sparingly untilt hey were doen and like he promised, Yami paid for the food and left a generous tip before they left out.

"So, what should we do now?" Diamond asked, looking to the others. But it was short lived as someone shouted. "The Talons are here!"

They looked up and indeed saw the Cyclonia Talons and the airship making their way towards Atmosia. "Looks like a job for the Storm Demons." Yugi whispered before looking to Yami. "You and Keara better get going before they reach here." Yami nodded and mounted onto Aqua back and he snapped opened both his wings before looking to Yugi.

"Join us, Yugi. Let the Dream Angels, Storm Demons and Storm Hawks join forces to drive the Talons off and protect the Aurora Stone." Aqua spoke.

"Oh, I don't know. We aren't that good. We're still minors." Yugi replied. Aqua walked over to him and nuzzled him lightly beneath his chin. "Minor or not, you're still a great Sky Knight, despite what others say. We believe in you and so do your friends. Don't let such insecurities make your decisions." Aqua whispered before backing up.

"Let me see that determination that shines in your eyes come forth once more." Even with the blush over his face he nodded and called to his friends and they were soon off to the Sky Wing, Aerrow heading over to his own team ship and getting the others. Soon, they were all out and into the air, ready to confront Dark Ace and the Talons for the first time in their lives.

They have to protect the Aurora Stone, no matter what the cost is. With Yami and Keara there, they had more determination than they ever had before. Battle with Anzu and her crew doesn't even amount to fighting such elites.

"Whatever you do, don't..uh...don't screw up!" Aerrow called and Finn sighed. "Not much of a motivation speech there, Aerrow."

"Hey, I'm not good at it compared to Ryou." he retorted. "Let's concentrate on the battle now." Jou spoke as they inched closer and closer to the enemy.

This will be the ultimate battle for the Storm Hawks and Dream Angels. Each one was thinking the same thing.

Will they survive?

-

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and will be waiting for the pulse pounding battle that will be up in the next chapter. Now, for those that haven't at least head to the main site and looked at some of the weapons (since that's the only way how you'll learn about the offensive crystals until they list them under the crystals option), I will list off the crystals that have been in the first two episodes so far.

Firebolt - gives fire power to a weapon

Blizzard - gives ice power to a weapon. Used on it own can instantly freeze someone temporarily (from what I remember from the first episode. more or less it was Piper who had it in her energy staff and shot a bolt out to freeze Radarr)

Striker - gives lightning power to a weapon

Hanzo - give light power to a weapon

Fuel crystal - easily explainable

Nimbus - gives wind power to a weapon


	3. the Battle is Won

Zypher: Ok, it's been quite a long time since I've gotten back to this one but as I watch more, I'm starting to get more ideas for the fic so here we are with another chapter to Storm Demons. Hope you'll all enjoy. 

-

Storm Demons

Chapter 3

-

"So, you decided to show yourselves once again, Storm Demons!" Dark Ace hissed as he saw Yami and Aqua fly up with the squadron right behind him. He then spotted the other two and smirked.

"And you brought minors with you? Didn't think that you've weakened considerably after our last battle."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "They may be minors but I'm sure they'll deal with you easily." After speaking those words, he turned to the group. "You ready?" They all nodded. Yami unsheathed one of his scimitars and pointed towards the squadron of Cyclonian Talons. "Then let's go and take them out!" With a roar from Aqua, the three squadrons flew in to protect Atmos and the Aurora Stone.

Jou, Finn and Toben were easily taking out most of them with their expert skill at sniping while the heavy artillery took on Snipe who was trying to basically crush Aqua's wings along with those on Yugi's air skimmer. The two along with Keara started after Dark Ace and engaged in battle with him, Yami clashing weapons that were harnessed with the energy of their firebolt crystals.

"You're not going to win this time. You escaped before but you or your squadron won't escape this time." Dark Ace hissed as he pulled back before shooting a mighty bolt from his dual energy blade. Yugi sent his own bolt of hanzo energy at the attack he sent, causing both to collide and causing a big explosion but it gave time for Keara to come in, readying her naginata but Dark Ace was quick on the rebound, blocking her attack. Both started to fight one another while gliding through the air. Yami turned and looked to Yugi. "Yugi, go and help your friends. I'll go and help Keara." he nodded and flew off, going to help Junko who was being assaulted by a few more Talons.

With Diamond and Ruby, they were using the big guns to try and shoot down the carrier of the Talons but were currently having a problem with the barrier and their return fire. "Are you having any luck, Ruby?" Diamond communicated through the link they established between the ships. "Nothing. That shield is powerful." Ruby replied. She nodded and continued firing shots and gasped when one connected with her barrier. "The shots are powerful too! I don't know how long I'm gonna last, Ruby!"

Ryou looked up and gasped. "Diamond's in trouble! Those shots from the Talons' carrier is pretty much totalling the shields."

Crimson looked up as well before giving a growl. "Time for a little board and blow." he whispered as he flew off, heaidng towards the carrier that Diamond and Ruby were shooting at. Ryou watched him go before turning to Bakura who came up beside him. "Why is he headng for the Talons' airship?" he asked. Bakura only smirked. "To do what we love best. Breaking in and fiddling with system's until the barrier or the entire ship falls. And I can only guess the reason why." Bakura answered before flying off the engaged with some more archers that were trying to go after Yami and Keara.

Ryou was still baffled by the information given to him by Bakura but didn't ponder on it more as he squeaked, diving away from Ravess who was aiming for him while he was preoccupied in mind.

After finding a place to board in, Crimson landed his air skimmer in the shadows before sneaking off to find the control center of the carrier. Many of the Talon soldiers came running by but due to his easy blend into the shadows, he was overlooked fairly much. Once he reached the control center, he easily took out the navigator that was shooting at the Sky Wing and took over. With a grin, he pushed the switch that took down the ship's barrier before making his way out before any of the Talons realized what happened until the last minute.

-

Outside, Diamond and Ruby continued to shoot rounds at the ship and even though they shots weren't making any connection to the hull, they were surprised when the barrier dropped and the attacks connected. This, of course, caught Dark Ace's attention and avoid another hit from Aqua, he turned to the Talons carrier. "What si going on?! Those fools know to never drop the shield while in the middle of a battle!!" he growled before looking over to Ravess who was aiming for the ever maneuvering Yugi. "Ravess!! Get back into the carrier and see what's going on in there!!!" he yelled and she sent a glare his way before turning her skimmer and started back for the Talons' carrier.

As she did so, he turned back to the other two teams they were battling. "Just because of this little mishap, this battle is still going on. We're not going to give up on this mission!" Dark Ace spoke. He surged forward, aiming for Bakura who readied his weapon but Dark Ace never hit his target for Yami came, aiming a well aimed firebolt at the hand wielding the duel blade and he winced, loosing his grip on it and glared towards Yami who flew to hover in front of him, Aqua growling lowly as he gazed death at Dark Ace.

"You make have won this time but next time we will gain the Aurora Stone and Cyclonis will gain ultimate power!" Dark Ace spoke before he ordered the rest of the Talons to return to the carrier and soon it was gone from sight back to Cyclonian terrotory. Yugi and his crew gave a cheer, extremely happy that they had their first major battle and survived without too many problems. Aqua flew over to Yugi and smiled down to him. "You've done wonderfully, Yugi. I've told you that you were great and you proved that here." Yami praised.

Yugi flushed slightly and adverted his gaze from the majecstic Sky Knight. "It was nothing. I'm just glad we had this opportunity to have joined you and the Storm Demons to fight off Dark Ace and his crew. I'm sure no other team has had such chance as this." Yugi spoke. Yami smile widened even more as he stood upon Aqua's back and jumped deftly onto Yugi's skimmer, just barely throwing off balance. Yugi looked up to Yami as he balanced on the wing, staring down at him wrth a smile.

"I'm sure we're bound to meet again, Yugi. Always keep an eye out for us." He said with a smile before crouching down to eye level. "And maybe we can head out to lunch again. Just you, me and Aqua." he whispered and a blush spread over Yugi's face before gaping as Yami tipped over the side of the wing and looked over the edge of his skimmer only to see that Yami was caught upon Aqua's back.

He flew back up to be level with the group and facing Yugi and Aerrow's squadrons. "Wonderful job, Storm Hawks and Dream Angels. Us Storm Demons are proud to work along with such a coordinated group and we hope to meet together once more for battle another day to protect the Aurora Stone from Cyclonis." Yami annouced before Aqua flew off back to their carrier along with the rest of the Storm Demons squadron. The two minor squadrons watched as they left before Yugi turned to the others.

"Well, let's head home, guys. We can celebrate this victory and feel a bit prideful that we were able to work together for the first time with the majestic Storm Demons." Yugi spoke and they cheered once more before they all flew off, unaware that their worse adversary watched the battle from below amongst the people that feared the Talons' arrival.

"You will pay for this little stunt. You were lucky to have been a part of a great battle between two skilled teams but this is the end for you and the Dreams Dunces and your little friends and their fake little squadron." Anzu whispered with malice before she started on her way back to where her sqaudron that were waiting for her within the bar when the commotion happened.

-

Zypher: And that shall be all for now. Glad to have finally have this chapter done although its shorter than I intended. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I'll shall see you all soon with another chapter ready for ya! See ya!!!


End file.
